Many vehicles, such as emergency vehicles or police vehicles, are equipped with spotlights. The spotlights are often mounted on the top or side of the vehicle and are controlled by the vehicle operator from inside the vehicle. The operator turns on a switch and then orients the spotlight using a handle that is mechanically connected to the spotlight. The art contains several examples of this type of spotlight.
While these spotlights work well, they have certain disadvantages, which this invention addresses. For example, when not in use, the present spotlights are still mounted outside the vehicle and can represent a target for vandals or can even be a hazard. Still further, the permanent mounting of these spotlights requires special manufacturing steps and makes retrofitting of a vehicle difficult and expensive.
Still further, the permanent mounting of these spotlights restricts their use by requiring the vehicle to be positioned so the spotlight can be operated. Thus, if the spotlight is located on the driver's side of the vehicle, the vehicle must be oriented so the vehicle is not located between the spotlight and the object to be illuminated. This restricts the use of the vehicle and the spotlight. Further, in a permanently mounted spotlight, only the driver or the front seat passenger can operate the spotlight. This may not be the most efficient way to use the spotlight. Perhaps someone in the back seat of the vehicle is better able to operate the spotlight while the driver and the front seat passenger concentrate on other things. A permanently mounted spotlight prevents this freedom.
Therefore, there is a need for a spotlight unit that can be easily mounted anywhere on a motor vehicle, yet can be easily removed from the motor vehicle and can be accurately and easily controlled from anywhere within the motor vehicle.